


Nightmares and Sweet Dreams

by Supersoda



Category: Legion of Super Heroes
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersoda/pseuds/Supersoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lightning Lad wakes up from a nightmare. SG/LL One-shot. Fluffy. Rated T because I'm paranoid. RXR</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares and Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Diclaimer: I don`t own LOSH. Though if I did, I would totally troll people and post LOSH fanfiction. But I don`t, sigh. I wish I did.

"Garth, Ayla! Get back!" he could hear Mekt yelling at them, the roar of Lightning Beast as it cornered the 3 Ranzz kids up against a rock. The Lightning Beast roared one more time and Garth knew what was coming next. He could feel the jolt of electricity running through his body. Enhancing it, giving him his powers. Once the pain subsided, he turned to see if his twin sister was safe, but all that was left was her favourite stuffed monkey.  
"AYLA!"  
Lightning Lad jolted back to reality and found himself in the darkness of his own room at legion HQ, and drenched in a cold sweat.  
"Garth, are you OK?" Saturn Girl asked waking up beside him. He ran his fingers through his already tousled hair,  
"Yeah I'm fine, you go back to sleep Im. It's nothing really." he felt her hand on his shoulder and turned to face her, marvelling that even with one of his t-shirts on and her hair messy, she still managed to look gorgeous.

"Garth, I'm a telepath. I could feel your mind was screaming out in terror." he made no reply but pulled her into a hug, needing something solid to hold on to. She returned the hug, not caring that he was sweaty.

"It was the nightmare again, wasn't it." Lightning Lad had told her about the familiar nightmare long ago, she seemed to be the only one that he felt comfortable telling.

"This is the first time that it has bothered me since Ayla came back. I thought that now that now that she's back that the nightmares would stop." Saturn Girl didn't know what to say. Before when ever he would come and talk to her about it, she would always promise him that she was somewhere out there and one day they would find her.

"Is there anything I can do?" it was all she could think to say. She couldn't make him forget, no the memory had too much of a hold on him for that, the best she could do was help him accept it, or lock it away so it wouldn't bother him while he step. She felt utterly useless.

A smile made it's way onto Garth's face and he pulled out of the hug and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Having you hear to talk to is good enough." she smile back and leaned in and they shared a sweet and tender kiss. When they pulled back, Lightning Lad gave her a sleepy smile and yawned.

"Am I really that boring?" she laughed quietly, trying not to wake up others whose rooms were close by.

"Hey, yawning is a way that the body gets oxygen to the brain so it can stay awake, you should be flattered" Lightning Lad teased. Saturn Girl just smiled and laid her head back down on her pillow.

"Good night Garth" he leaned over and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Night." he laid back down resting his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. A couple second later he heard Saturn Girl turn to face him and he felt her hand resting on his chest. He didn't need to open his eyes to know that she was asleep. It was one of the cute things she did that made him love her so much.

He let out a soft sigh and drifted off to sleep, no longer bothered by the nightmare.


End file.
